


【好兆头】伊甸园养蛇记

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, One and only a kiss, 亚茨拉斐尔什么都吃, 伊甸园小甜饼, 可可爱爱文学, 老蛇差点被吃了（并不, 老蛇是拉斐尔说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 天使捡到蛇的故事。





	【好兆头】伊甸园养蛇记

“听仔细了，亚茨拉斐尔，这儿是伊甸园，上头派给你守卫东门的差事，你要确保的事只有一件，那就是你绝对，绝不能，绝对不能把任何可疑人物放进来，明白了吗？”  
说这话的是大天使加百列，亚茨拉斐尔的顶头上司。  
这天是加百列坐上天界管理层位置的第一天。昨天下午天界发生了一场声势浩大的人事变动，其过程轰轰烈烈甚至可以说是惊天地泣鬼神——不过这不是今天这个故事的重点，我们可以另寻机会再了解它。  
“明了个白，我是说，明白了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔回答，与对方交换了一个丝毫不由衷的灿烂微笑，加百列拍拍他的肩膀。  
“小心你的炎剑，可别把袍子烧着了。”  
“哦当然。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“我只会用它来烧烤——我是说，燃烧敌人。”  
“很好，等天堂这边装修好了，记得抽空来看看。”  
“我会的。”  
然而他们都清楚，看大门这工作是24小时制的，而且没有人和他轮班。  
“那就再见了，朋友。”  
加百列消失了，留下亚茨拉斐尔杵在原地长舒一口气。  
“好了，就剩你和我了。”他对手边的炎剑说，“哦，当然，还有亚当夏娃他们。不过，你也知道，他们，哦我不是说他们不好，只是不太能聊得来，而且他们还全裸着，只有我穿着袍子，会有点尴尬对吧，我又不太好意思把袍子脱掉……”  
他站在伊甸园的围墙上自言自语着。  
雨还没有被创造出来，两天前被造出来的太阳眼下正火热火热地照着地面，将围墙外面的沙漠炙烤得比炎剑的火还要热。  
天使呆呆地眺望着延绵至天边的黄沙——什么都没有，一片荒芜，也许他还是应该转过身来看着伊甸园里面，那样对眼睛比较好；但他是被派来守着大门的，理应看着外面而不是围墙里面。  
没有什么可疑人物会想在这片艳阳底下接近伊甸园，任何生物都不会，除非它们想体会足底被炭烤头顶被照烧全身被蒸熟三温暖套餐。  
“但还是得有人看着大门……对吧？”  
天使愁着眉，他想去摘几个芒果或者菠萝——根据他这两天来的品尝经验，那些成熟时变成黄色的水果都非常甜。  
他可以施展奇迹让水果直接朝他飞过来，但他的新上司肯定不会喜欢他如此的做法，视情形可能会让他在石板上刻检讨书。  
亚当夏娃可能会愿意帮他，不过他们还有自己的事要忙，而且亚茨拉斐尔还是不太习惯看到人把全身都露在外的模样——今天才是人类被创造出来的第二天，再过上几天他就能习惯了，也许。  
伊甸园中只有一种果实是被禁止食用的，那就是赋予人分辨善恶的能力的智慧果。被种植在伊甸园的正中心，立着一块“不许碰”的牌子。  
亚茨拉斐尔觉得上帝应该只是禁止人类食用苹果，而没有禁止天使吃。毕竟天使本就是能分辨善恶的，就算吃了也不会有什么改变，不过追根究底，天使是不用进食的，他只是好奇苹果的味道。  
他好奇那红色圆润的果实，会是像红辣椒一样辛辣，还是像番茄（尽管后来人类花了一些时间才了解到番茄是无害的美味，亚茨拉斐尔早就尝过了）一样酸爽多汁，亦或是……  
他正任由思绪漂泊着，忽然注意到视线中，不远处的沙丘上若隐若现有一条黑色的细线。  
这沙漠让他的眼睛彻底花了，天使心想，琢磨着那条黑线究竟是沙漠形成的奇特阴影，还是自己的视网膜被烤出的一条裂痕，抑或是他的潜意识想象出的一个能让工作有趣起来的神秘物体。  
总之他盯着看了一会儿（整片沙漠也没别的东西能让他盯着看了），发现那是一种没什么稀奇的，名叫蛇的生物。你在伊甸园也能见到蛇，亚茨拉斐尔甚至确信它会继鸟类之后被亚当夏娃列入食谱。  
可怜的小家伙，他想，它要被太阳烤干了，黑色可是严重吸热的。  
事实是那条蛇一动不动，很可能已经中暑昏厥了，亚茨拉斐尔有点担心，但他不能离开东门去查看，那是严重失职。  
想想好的可能，他劝自己，它只是在晒太阳温暖自己，用不了几个小时就会欢快地扭着身体离开了——哦上帝啊，什么生物会趴在一百六十摄氏度的沙子上晒太阳，那不是温暖自己，是做熟自己。  
他绞紧双手，在原地踌躇着。  
往好处想，往好处想，等那条蛇把自己烤熟了，他也许可以尝一尝——上帝啊，一条生命在他眼前被活活烤死，让他只是眼睁睁的看着，这还是天使干的事吗。  
在他忙于内心斗争的同时，远处的黑蛇神奇地蜕变成了红色。  
“那是什么？难道已经熟了？哦天哪。”  
天使一个俯冲滑翔过去，这才看清，蛇不是熟了，而是正肚皮朝上翻过来——这是一条黑背红腹的蟒蛇。  
“哦。”他发出一声微妙的感慨，然后转身看了看自己飞离的伊甸园围墙，意识到反正都已经擅离职守了，索性帮蛇帮到底：“你准是热昏了，不能看着你死在这里，我这就带你去凉快的地方。”  
于是天使带着蛇回了伊甸园。  
黑蟒蛇的个头不小，捧在怀里却几乎感觉不到什么重量。可能它在沙漠中一直没吃没喝，又被烈日蒸干了水分。  
他把蛇放在树荫下面，淋了一些水在它的鳞片上，想让它感觉好一些。  
很难确定蛇是不是昏过去了，毕竟蛇既没有眼睑，也不会翻白眼，充血的黄色蛇眼瞪得大大的。  
“你觉得好点了吗，能听到我吗？”  
蛇一动不动，天使担心了几秒它是不是已经死了，又用了几秒思考做蛇羹的话要用什么调味料，然而忽然蛇张开大嘴，吓得天使摔在地上。  
不过蛇的身体还是一动没动，张开嘴的意思似乎并不是攻击他，而是想要喝水。  
“我不知道蛇喝不喝水，不过你显然需要补充水分，来，张开嘴——哦你已经张着嘴了。”他笑了笑，将用树叶汲来的清水灌入蛇的喉咙。  
蛇咳嗽了一下（但蛇会咳嗽吗？）然后恢复了生气，嘶嘶地吐着信子，蜷起来立起上半身，左右摆动着，像是在纳闷这里是哪儿。  
“这儿是伊甸园。”天使对它说，笑容洋溢着光芒——不同于烈日，是一种温柔的，不会灼伤人的光芒。  
如果蛇有眼皮的话，它肯定会在这时眨巴眨巴它们。  
蛇觉得不可思议，眼前葱郁的绿色，蛇信品尝到的富饶土地的气息，但最重要的，它觉得眼前的这个天使不可思议。  
我们读不出蛇的表情，因为它们没有表情；我们听不懂蛇的语言，它们不说话；我们不知道蛇在想什么，直到也许几千年后，他们相互谈起这件往事的时候。

亚茨拉斐尔很快就发现黑蟒蛇比他见过的其他动物都要聪明乖巧，能听懂他的话并作出回应。在此之前他从没注意过一条蛇竟然如此乖巧可爱，它会轻柔地盘上天使的肩膀蹭他的脸颊，还能顺着他的手臂爬到树上帮他摘到不易摘取的果实。  
他很想把蛇就这么一直留在身边，可他觉得还是该让蛇自由地去它自己想去的地方。  
“听着，小家伙，”他对他的蛇说，“你可以四处转转，但是记得，不要接近亚当和夏娃——就是那两个人类，我不想你咬伤他们，或者让他们伤到你。”  
蛇摇摇头，表示不会发生这种事。  
“对了，我知道水果不在你的食谱上，但是如果你有兴趣尝一尝的话，香橙、梨子、葡萄都是不错的选择。但记得千万不要碰那棵标着‘不许碰’的苹果树。如果你惹出事来被上帝惩罚，到时我也帮不了你。”  
蛇奇怪地晃了晃脑袋，似乎不置可否。  
“还有，如果你愿意的话……”他犹豫着补充，“没什么，不用在意，你走吧。”  
蛇停在原地盯着他。  
“哦别那样看着我。”天使惊讶自己竟然被一条蛇盯得不好意思起来，“好吧，我是想说……你知道在哪儿找到我，对吗？”  
蛇颠了颠头，应该是表示同意。  
他伸出手抚摸它冰凉的鳞片，蛇吐出信子回应他，然后扭转身体朝伊甸园深处游去了。  
亚茨拉斐尔目送它消失在灌木丛间。想象着它在湖泊上欢快地游泳，盘踞在果树上小憩，抓一两只鸟类作晚餐。  
而他今晚要自己呆在伊甸园墙头上度过了。  
————————————  
蛇没有去抓鸟类做晚餐。事实上，和天使在一起的时间才是他的休息，而现在天使让他自由行动，他该去工作了。  
他们怎么说的来着，让他到这儿来“制造点麻烦”。  
然而他还没到伊甸园，就有一堆麻烦找上了他。  
从地狱通往人间的道路还没施工完成，他可费了一番功夫才把自己从土里拨弄出来。然后等着他的是看不见头的沙漠和头顶的炎炎烈日。  
通过蛇信他能感觉到从伊甸园方向吹来的风，但那距离有多远他也不清楚。他别无选择，只能在滚烫的沙丘上一寸一寸地移动过去。  
他知道黑色吸热，但只有黑色最“酷”，不是吗？！看在撒旦的份上，他克劳利就是在太阳底下晒干，把自己晒死，也不会把自己改成其他颜色的。  
他不知道在沙漠前行了多久，感觉鳞片在冒烟，眼睛逐渐蒙上一层水雾。  
该死，该死，我要熟了，我要熟了，该死。  
他好像看到一片白色的围墙，但也可能只是他出现了幻觉。他甚至好像看到了天使——不是什么好兆头，特别是对一个恶魔来说。  
【但确实是‘好兆头’】——失去意识的时候他仿佛听到上帝的声音在他耳边说。  
但他有耳朵吗，化为蛇形的恶魔用尽最后一缕思绪思考道。  
然而结果他被天使救下了，这是一个奇迹。也许是上帝还对他心存怜悯，也许是他天使时期的老朋友还没忘了他——但他不可能认出他了，不是吗？他只是救了一条濒死的蛇。  
回到眼下，克劳利没费什么力气就把诱惑人类的工作完成了。  
他认为不是因为自己太聪明，也不是因为人类太笨，而是上帝放置苹果树这件事本身就有问题。  
种在伊甸园最优越地段的苹果树，结出的苹果又漂亮又圆润，看大门的天使都忍不住想尝尝。你让两个枯燥度日的人类整天看着它“不许碰”，开什么玩笑，他们早晚都会去碰的。  
他把身体盘在那块写着“不许碰”的牌子上，抬头看着枝桠上摇曳的红色果实。  
所以说，这玩意到底好吃吗？他忘了问夏娃。  
黑蟒蛇爬上树干，挑了最红最大的苹果，衔在嘴里。  
随便做上帝不让你干的事肯定会让你惹上麻烦，但他想给朋友带个礼物。何况他现在是恶魔——虽然刚当上恶魔还不到24小时，他得从现在开始习惯角色才行——恶魔就该“惹麻烦”。  
————————————  
亚茨拉斐尔，已经在大门上站了六小时，吃光了所有零食，甚至把一整个石榴一粒一粒地抠出来嗑完了。  
实在无事可做。  
他不禁思考起来：为什么伊甸园要有个门呢？外面是荒芜的沙漠，没有人会进出伊甸园，就算是加百列或者其他天使降临也只会唰地一下突然现身或者哗地一下飞下来，没有人会走大门。  
如果担心恶魔来进犯，为什么不在伊甸园围墙上设一个结界什么的，或者用圣水围一道水渠，什么的，而要让一个天使拿着炎剑在这里看守。这不像是什么有效率的守备方式，反倒像是……  
他在心中告诫自己不要妄加猜测，但还是忍不住想。  
他，亚茨拉斐尔，会不会是为了放什么人进来而被设置在这里的？  
“不不不，绝对不是。”他挥动炎剑驱赶这些多余的念头，火焰呼呼地作响，“要是真的放了什么人进来，我就麻烦大了……”  
“嘶嘶嘶。”  
天使听到声响转过身——他的蛇回来了。  
“哦，亲爱的！”在百无聊赖的时间中见到一张熟悉的脸孔总是令人欣慰，天使露出发自内心的欣喜，他放下炎剑，向蟒蛇递出手臂，“没想到你会真的回来看我，等等，你拿来什么了？”  
克劳利顺着亚茨拉斐尔的手臂爬上他的肩头，将一颗圆润通红的苹果送到他嘴边。  
天使的心脏骤停了一瞬。  
“你怎么……哦天哪……”  
【尝尝这个。】目不转睛的蛇眼好像在说，【我记得你说你想吃。】  
哦不，他可没说过，上帝啊，他可还没对蛇说过这个。  
“好吧，既然你已经把它拿来了。”他将苹果从蟒蛇的牙齿上取下来，拿在手里，掂量了一下，“话说回来，这不能算是我‘碰了那棵树’，对吧？”  
蛇发出一声微妙的哼唧声——亚茨拉斐尔不知道蛇还能发出这种声音，他的蛇总是让人感到出其不意。  
喀嚓，他咬下一口。喀嚓喀嚓，咀嚼声清脆悦耳。汁水从硬质的果肉中不停渗透出来，味道是甜的，有些酸。  
“这真好吃，比我想象的还要好。你想尝一口吗？”他欢快地问，腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。  
蛇摇了摇头。  
比起食物本身，克劳利觉得看亚茨拉斐尔吃东西的样子更有意思。  
“……说真的，我还是有点担心。”把苹果整个吃干净之后，天使开始烦恼了，“你从树上摘来了苹果，上帝她也许会生气。不过想想，一棵天然的果树，只摆了一个牌子写着不许碰，怎么能阻止你呢，你是一条蛇，蛇又不识字。”  
“我识字，白痴。”  
天使难以置信地眨眨眼。  
“对不起，你刚刚是不是说话了？”  
“嘶嘶嘶。”蛇摇摇头。  
天使耸耸肩，确信是自己听错了。  
“知道吗，白天结束的时候，太阳会在那一边——”他指向身后的远方，“——从地平线上消失，然后等黑夜结束的时候，太阳就会从咱们面前升起来了。”  
蛇点点头表示理解了。  
“到时天空会很漂亮。赤红色的光从天边照亮黑夜……”亚茨拉斐尔说，声音越来越轻，沉浸在了想象中。  
克劳利也见过日出，就在昨天——在他和上帝一起创造星辰的那天夜晚结束的时候。  
他顿时感觉心里沉了一块石头，不是滋味起来。谁能想到昨天他还是创造星辰的天使，现在却成了面目全非的秽物。  
他想一条蛇静一静。  
“……就像切开的番石榴一样美——哦，你去哪儿？”  
蛇没有理他，天使悻悻然地看着黑蟒蛇离去了。  
“去游泳的话小心别呛了水！别和比你个头大的东西打架！从树上跳下去时注意脚下——哦你没有脚，注意树底下！”他朝蛇消失的地方喊道，提完几条重点注意的事项又想了想补充道：“帮我捎点吃的回来！”  
那傻天使把他当成什么了，克劳利腹诽着，让一条蛇给他带晚饭，开玩笑吧，他又没有手，叼个苹果回来都差不多把他累死了好吗，晚上等着吃棉花吧。  
蛇形的他在伊甸园里漫无目的地游走着，天色暗了下来，太阳已经西沉，不能通过阳光辨认方向了。他记得谁说过大熊座可以用来辨认北边，但他还不太清楚北边和东边的关系。  
不过反正他能循着天使的味道回去，他想着，吐了吐蛇信，确信还能嗅得出天使的位置。  
那是什么？  
他从灌木的间隙中穿过，一片闪亮的星空出现在他的下方。  
她们把星星搬到地球上了？？  
他痴痴地向星空滑行过去，冰凉的触觉在他的鳞片下方延展开来。他这才意识到身下的星空是湖泊呈现的倒影。  
他低下头，黑蟒蛇的倒影也出现在星空之中，金色的蛇眼在黑暗中闪烁着，像一对凶兆之星。  
恶魔可以随心所欲地改变自己的外形，只要他想，也可以化身成人的模样，变成男人或女人去诱惑人类。  
但眼下他没有什么工作要完成，他心里想着的是自己曾经的模样——那个立于上帝身畔的天使。  
“……不太喜欢原先的下巴，太圆润了，我要让它更尖一点，还有让颧骨更高……”  
他兀自嘟哝着，让头部和身体开始变化。  
“……我喜欢原先的金色长发，不过也许把它改成红色，红色搭配黑色会很棒，就像初生的太阳照亮黑夜……”  
日出的颜色——他心悸了一下，然后让萦绕在心头的感觉缓缓褪去，提醒自己现在是个恶魔，理当扔掉那些无谓的浪漫。  
他完成了。  
他现在用人形的双脚站在水中，苍白的皮肤在黑夜中像是在发光一般，深红色——地狱火一般颜色的长发从他瘦削的脸颊两侧垂下来，他用修长的手指把它们别到耳朵后面。  
摄人的金色蛇瞳被他保留下来，作为地狱生物，有点与众不同还是不错的。  
是天使还是恶魔已经不重要了，他现在是天地间最美的造物。  
克劳利站在湖泊中欣赏着自己的倒影，两片薄薄的嘴唇弯成一个邪魅的笑容。  
【你变成这样究竟想要魅惑谁呢？】  
他觉得他的倒影在问他。  
【难道天使会为你堕落吗？】  
————————————  
亚茨拉斐尔饿了——准确的说，不是饿了，而是馋了。天使不会真的感到饥饿。  
他的蛇天黑都还没有回来。  
“也许我该……不我不能离开这儿……不过……好吧其实只要我把炎剑留在这儿，就看起来像是有人在守着大门了。”  
他把剑插在墙头上，匆匆忙走进林子里去找蛇了。  
没走几步，他遇到了亚当夏娃，他俩今天表现得有点不寻常，竟然开始用树叶将裸体遮挡起来。亚茨拉斐尔很好奇是什么激发了他们这种前卫的创造力，决定明天一早再找他们详细聊聊。  
他猜蛇应该是去了湖泊那边——并没有什么实在的根据，只是一种感觉。  
夜幕笼罩了伊甸园，在靠近湖泊的地方，好像能听到夜莺的啼鸣。  
他拨开灌木走到湖边，一幅他所见过的最为美丽的画面呈现在眼前。  
是的，他见过日出，但即便日出也无法媲美那仿佛流淌在白色大理石之上的赤色霞光。  
他见过星空，真正的星空，但就算是真正的星辰，也不及这片照亮湖泊的梦一般的星光更美。  
他见过真正的天使，多如繁星数不清的天使，甚至他自己就是其中之一，但他笃定没有谁的美能比得上他面前的，犹如天使倏然降临般的谜一样的人。  
一个修长美丽的人影站在星空点缀的湖中，正用纤细的手指鬓着秀发。  
“你是谁？”亚茨拉斐尔看得入了迷，情不自禁地问出声。  
站在湖中的人被他惊动，湖面泛起层层涟漪。  
亚茨拉斐尔确定他不是人类，他的身体和自己一样没有性别。那他会是某个跑到伊甸园来戏水的天使吗？一个亚茨拉斐尔还没见过的天使？有赤霞一般的长发，大理石一般美丽的身体的天使？  
他想看清那位天使的脸而向他走去，冰凉的湖水浸湿了他的长袍。  
“让我看看你的脸。”  
他靠近那人身边，伸出手就能碰到那苍白肌肤的距离。  
但他什么都没能看清，有什么冰凉但纤柔的东西遮住了他的眼睛，接着他的嘴唇被某种柔软的存在封住，在意识到那是什么之后，他任由对方侵入自己的口中。  
一股苦涩的味道随着对方的舌尖一起漫入进来，亚茨拉斐尔失去了意识。

天使做了一个梦。  
梦境中的世界是第三天时的模样。那时陆地和水刚刚分离，一些植被在地上生长起来。  
他和其他天使从高处俯瞰着整片景色。  
“真是个漂亮的地方，不是吗？”  
“是啊，还是第一次见到这么多的‘颜色’。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得地球的颜色有点像……哦，你一定是不知道……”  
“什么？”  
“你该去水边照一照，看看你自己的‘颜色’。”他对并肩飞在身旁的天使说，“我想这片大地的颜色是参考你的样子做的，拉斐尔。”  
“什么？不，不是我。”拉斐尔否认道，洁白的脸上泛起红晕，“我知道我可能是占了黄色和绿色之类的，但是你看那边那些叫‘水’的蓝色部分，可比陆地占的地方大多了。”  
“水是倒映了‘天空’的颜色，天空是蓝色的，水是无色的。”  
“哦，是吗……”拉斐尔若有所思起来，然后突然说，“知道吗，你才该去照照自己的样子。”  
“什么意思？”  
他看向有着深金色长发和碧绿双眸的天使，后者正因一个小小的新发现而沾沾自喜地微笑。  
“天空是你的颜色，亚茨拉斐尔。”  
亚茨拉斐尔从他自诞生以来的第一个梦中醒来了。  
他知道人类和动物是需要睡眠休息的，但他自己还从没试过陷入睡眠，天使并不需要休息。  
他想不起来为什么会陷入昏睡。但自己现在还在伊甸园的围墙上，躺在他的炎剑边上——可能只是因为工作太无聊而睡过去了。  
正要起身，发现昨天救下的那条黑蟒蛇，正蜷在他的腹部上，安然睡着。  
蛇的身体吸收了天使的体温变得很温暖，一定是因为盖着这条蛇形的毯子，亚茨拉斐尔才睡得那么安稳。  
“让我轻轻地……哦，我吵醒你了？”  
蛇把头抬起来看看他，摇了摇头，游离了他的身体，在地面上绕着他形成一个环。  
这位冷血伙伴的举动总是让亚茨拉斐尔感觉到一种格外体贴的温暖，就像它的身体里静静燃烧着一抔炭火，他几乎不相信那些红色和黑色的鳞片摸起来是冰凉的。  
亚茨拉斐尔站起来活动了一下手臂和翅膀，心满意足地呼吸了一口新鲜的空气。  
“我们去给自己找点吃的吧。”  
他提议道，然而他的好伙伴并不从内心赞同。  
你就忘不了吃是不是？——克劳利在心里翻了个白眼。  
昨晚恶魔险些暴露，急忙摘了一朵岸边的曼陀罗花含进嘴里嚼碎，喂给毫无防备的天使吞下去。他在夜色中张开黑色的羽翼，带着不省人事的亚茨拉斐尔飞上伊甸园上空。毒性对他也稍有影响，飞回围墙上克劳利就也昏迷过去，都不记得是什么时候变回蛇形的了。  
不过想想，为什么他这么怕亚茨拉斐尔发现他的身份？他的诱惑任务已经完成了，就算身份暴露也影响不了什么了。  
【但他会当我是“敌人”，不是吗？】他心里软弱的一角这么想道。  
哦，不然呢？不然你想让他当你是什么呢？伊甸园好邻居？还是宠物蛇？说真的你一个恶魔总不能就这么跟在天使身边做宠物吧，让地狱里其他恶魔知道了不笑死才怪。  
但他不会让其他恶魔知道的，他们最后只会知道他凭借自己的聪明才智，使用绝妙的诡计诱惑人类犯下了第一次罪行，他们没必要知道其他的部分。  
何况，他喜欢伊甸园这个地方，反正事已经办完了，他可以再多逗留几天。  
好景不长，这个词在此刻是适用的。他在伊甸园偷懒悠闲的时间已不剩下几个小时。  
亚当夏娃偷食禁果的事很快就被上帝发现了。两个前一天还不知廉耻地裸奔着的原始人，突然穿上了树叶衣服，这未免也太显而易见了点。  
“真是不幸，他们本来该在这里生活下去。”  
“很抱歉，加百列，我……真的很抱歉。”  
“哦，没事的，这不是你的错，恶魔的诡计蒙蔽了你的双眼。”天使长鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，“变成蛇，真是狡猾，对吧？总之上头已经评定这不是你的过失了。”  
亚茨拉斐尔勉强挤出一个尴尬的笑容。  
“你只要负责把那两个人类送出去就行了，和地狱的帐我们会在下次结算。”  
交代完工作加百列就又消失了。  
现在亚茨拉斐尔必须把亚当夏娃赶出去——他拿起他的炎剑，狠下心来做了一个决定。  
“你什么？！”  
伊甸园墙上，黑色的蟒蛇在天使脚边化身成了带翅膀的黑色恶魔，和他搭话时提起炎剑的事。  
“我把它送人了！！”  
克劳利显然觉得这事挺有意思似的，眨了眨他的蛇眼——哦他现在能眨眼了。  
“……还能指望我怎么做！”亚茨拉斐尔一口气抱怨完，心想也不知到底是谁的错。  
第一场雨不知不觉降了下来，他下意识地把翅膀挡在他的蛇的上方。  
克劳利靠了过来。  
两人都沉默了一阵没有说话。  
“看看你，”天使瞥向恶魔，小心地上下打量着他，“难怪夏娃会被你诱惑了。”  
“啊，看来有人觉得我很美。”恶魔沾沾自喜的笑容看起来很熟悉，也很讨厌。  
“我没在称赞你。”  
“我是很美。”  
亚茨拉斐尔白了他一眼，后者满不在意。  
“说起来昨天晚上，”天使忽然想到了什么，脸色泛起红晕，“昨天晚上，你做什么了？”  
“什么？什么什么？”  
“你在我身上睡觉。”  
“我在你……那又怎么了？”  
“那样——”天使耳根通红，瞪着克劳利，憋了半晌才说出后半句话，“——不好！如果你细心观察亚当夏娃或者其他动物的话你就该知道，动物之间只有关系亲近才会同栖共眠，而且还得是同一种动物。”  
“那真为你遗憾，我是专门做‘不好’的事的那种‘动物’。”  
“所以，昨晚你究竟都做了什么？”  
“什么什么？”恶魔还是一头雾水，紧皱着眉头——这将成为接下来六千年中他标志性的表情之一。  
“昨晚我昏睡过去了，毫无知觉，所以你有没有……我是说……‘我们’有没有……”  
克劳利眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“我还是不知道你说的是什么。所以呢？我们一起睡了？你是说我们今后就应该像那些一起筑巢的小鸟一样？像刚被赶出花园的那对小情侣一样？”  
“那不是我问你的问题！”亚茨拉斐尔喊了出来，耳根比刚刚更红了，“哦好吧，可能是我想多了，毕竟我们都没有性别，更不要说……”  
“哦我知道了，你问我有没有和你做爱？”  
亚茨拉斐尔强忍住了开天辟地以来第一次骂脏话的冲动。  
“你这……不知廉耻的恶魔！”  
“没有！我什么都没做！看在撒旦的份上，你我腿中间可都是光秃秃的，而且我亲完你之后——”  
“——什么？！你亲——哦天啊，我想起来了，是你昨晚在湖里！”  
“什么？你反应得也太慢了点，总之我什么都没做——”  
“你吻了我！！”  
“你管那个叫‘吻’？好吧，说实话感觉还不错——”  
“那是我的初吻！！”  
“什——那也是我的初吻好吧？！！到底有什么让你不满的了？！”  
“没有！！”  
“那好！你想再来一次吗！”  
“不！！！”亚茨拉斐尔觉得他还是第一次发出这么大的声音，而即使这样都很难盖住他此时的心跳声。  
上帝啊这个恶魔让他心神不宁。  
“我拒绝。”他在克劳利回嘴之前又补上了一句，“休想再利用我练习你诱惑人类的手段。”  
“可我看你也挺享受的。”  
“我再也！永远也不想再谈这个！”  
恶魔噤声了，两道薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，像被缝了起来。  
两人再次陷入了沉默。  
冷静了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔开始反思他对克劳利的态度会不会太极端了一点。正当他准备用一个关于梨的话题打破僵持的空气时，克劳利先说话了。  
“这雨不会一直下下去吧。”  
“应该不会，降太多雨会把地上的生物都‘淹死’的。”  
克劳利点点头——这让亚茨拉斐尔想起他是黑蟒蛇时的样子。  
“想去找点吃的吗？”  
他的蛇问他。

“我从明天开始要在这里看守‘苹果树’。”那天上午见到拉斐尔时，亚茨拉斐尔和他说——他们的名字在一起就像个绕口令，他想有机会时和上面申请能不能给他们重新命名一下。  
“真的吗，亲爱的，你可别把树吃了。”  
加百列可能更倾向于将他人称作“朋友”，拉斐尔则会毫不脸红地叫每个人“亲爱的”，这位大天使有种爱多得用不完的气质。  
“我怎么可能把树吃了！我是有点好奇‘苹果’这种果实的味道，如果不违反条例，也许我能摘一两个……但我才不会连树都一起吃了！”  
拉斐尔笑起来——他笑起来的样子特别温柔好看，亚茨拉斐尔觉得像有羽毛在心头搔弄。  
“别担心亲爱的，就算你把树吃了，我会在其他人发现之前偷偷帮你重新种一棵。”  
“谢谢你的关心，但我不会的。而且我们是天使，不该偷偷摸摸。”亚茨拉斐尔带着些许责备的口气回绝了他，清了清嗓子继续说，“这里要建一座花园，让‘人类’住进来。”  
“不错，比在天堂呆着好多了。我也想到地上当差。”  
“那要听上面的安排了，”亚茨拉斐尔说，和朋友分开让他有些寂寞，他不知道拉斐尔是不是也有一样的感觉，“我觉得他们不会让你去地上，你在天堂太受欢迎了。”  
拉斐尔耸耸肩。  
“我会想你的。”  
“哦。别这样，我们会有机会见面的。”  
“好吧。树吃没了就喊我一声。”  
“我不会吃树的！！”  
拉斐尔又笑起来，在他的额头落下一个告别之吻。  
“那就先道再见了。”  
“再见……”他盯着那双温婉的绿色双眸，迟疑着是否该回吻过去，他满心想要吻住那副总是微微上扬着的嘴唇，心脏通通跳个不停，最终还是作罢，回给对方一个微笑，“在花园再见。”  
那是他最后一次见到名为拉斐尔的天使。  
【你的炎剑哪儿去了？】再次见面的时候他问他。  
而他才想问：你的戒指哪儿去了？为什么扔掉你的光环？为什么堕落？  
但他没能问出口，之后几千年都没能。  
————————————  
克劳利抽空回了一趟地狱汇报工作。讲他怎么历经千难万险潜入敌对势力的眼皮底下，用这世上由他首创出来的花言巧语蛊惑人类，又是怎么在天使大军的围剿下独自逃脱的，那些没见过世面的恶魔可把他崇拜坏了。  
管理层对他的工作表现非常满意，让他回地上接着干。  
他简直巴不得呢，不用他们拿一些新研发的酷刑来要挟鞭策他（他不在的一段时间，管理层好像养成了胁迫人的习惯）。这个叫地狱的新环境没什么比天堂有趣的地方。不过他听说玛门正带着一批人挖宝藏，挖到就能有钱给大伙发工资了。这让他有些许期待，但他不想干体力活，还是回地上逍遥适合他。  
地面上的生活丰富多彩乐趣无穷。上帝她老人家在地球搞了个天气系统，一些地方甚至还会季节变换，比总是维持着让人无法察觉的恒温的天堂和总是阴冷的地狱都好多了。  
他时不时会溜回伊甸园。亚茨拉斐尔在墙上留了个小洞让他进出，平时用一块松动的砖头堵起来。  
这位把炎剑送人的东门天使正在原地待命，等待上级给他提供指示。现在的伊甸园已经没什么需要守卫的了。  
“过几天这儿就要拆除了。”天使说。  
他俩正坐在一株葡萄藤底下拣食熟透的葡萄，他们发现这种熟过头微微发酵的水果能给身体带来不可思议的作用，让人心情愉悦，变得健谈，副作用是会有点头晕。  
“哦，”恶魔唏嘘，“我还挺喜欢这儿的。”  
“不是全部拆除，只是把围墙消除掉，森林还是会保留着。”天使说，他也喜欢这里，而且只会比恶魔喜欢的更多。  
“但愿它能挺过这片沙漠。”  
“我觉得它会扩张开来，最终把整片沙漠都变成绿洲。”  
恶魔点头表示赞同。他们就像是为伊甸园操心的一对父母。  
“那，你呢？”  
“我？”  
“伊甸园不在了，你会去哪儿，亚茨拉斐尔？”  
我们又要分开了吗——他的问话似乎隐藏着这一句台词。  
“还没定下来。”天使说，回避着那副正紧紧注视他的灿金蛇瞳。  
“如果还没定下，”克劳利漫不经心地咀嚼着烂葡萄，酒精在他的口中扩散，让他准备好提出一些大胆的想法，“你可以和他们提议留下。”  
“但是，”亚茨拉斐尔挤碎了手里的葡萄，没有放进嘴里，“为什么呢，我是说，有什么理由？”  
“我会留下，”恶魔说，他指指自己，“我那边让我留在人间搞事情，你可以和他们说，你要留下阻止我，不然人类就坏菜了，对吧？”  
天使眨眨眼睛，有种茅塞顿开的感觉。  
“你想想看，”克劳利继续说，“你现在离开，把整个人类文明撒手不管留给了敌方势力，过上几千年，成百上千亿人类都成了撒旦的仆从。”  
“那天堂不会想看到的。”天使吃下了碾碎的葡萄，天空色的眼眸闪烁起来。  
他们花了几个小时一边吞食发酵水果一边谋划怎么骗过上级。这种生活将在未来的几千年以多种多样的形式继续下去。  
不论相距多远，时隔多久，伊甸园之蛇总会让自己回到他的天使身边。如果你问他其中的原因，他会用一些囫囵不清的谎话含混过去。他不能去想为什么，因为他能想到的任何一种答案都没有一丁点恶魔该有的样子。  
【为什么你会堕落？】亚茨拉斐尔几千年都没能问出口。  
所以克劳利也没有得到机会告诉他：我从没想过要堕落，我从没想要离开你。  
但其实这不重要，因为他早就从心底知道了答案。  
因为即使改变了面孔，即使那双眼瞳改变了形状和颜色，即使天使光环熔化在了岩浆池里，那份包裹着他的温柔始终未变。  
无论再怎么装得像个恶魔，你的笑容总有天使的影子——亚茨拉斐尔暗自决定，下次他想要惹怒他的蛇时就这样说。


End file.
